Optical fibers are used to carry signals in many applications in which high-bandwidth and/or immunity to electromagnetic interference is desired, such as telecommunications systems and radar systems. In such applications, a cable containing one or more optical fibers (i.e., a fiber optic cable) carries signals between a transmitter (e.g., a light emitting diode or LED) and a detector (e.g., a photodiode). Alignment of the fiber optic cable with a transmitter or a detector is critical to performance. One method of aligning a fiber optic cable with a transmitter or a detector in a housing involves manually moving the fiber optic cable relative to the transmitter or detector while observing a signal output on an oscilloscope. When the signal strength is acceptable, the fiber optic cable is secured to the housing. This method is time consuming, difficult to repeat consistently, and prone to error.